Nueva Esperanza
by lyrou
Summary: Alas, eres un ángel, no te vayas, dime quien soy...alguien me llama pero no entiendo lo que dice... quiero volar como un ángel, así dejo de sufrir...
1. Default Chapter

Nueva Esperanza

(Basado en un hecho ficticio)

**Un techo desconocido...**_(esto parece un titulo de Evangelion)_

-Un techo, acaso estoy viva, no lo recuerdo, el hombre, tenia que salvar a alguien, pero a quien, Donde estoy, no lo recuerdo, mi cabeza da vueltas, alguien me escucha, Van , por que ese nombre resuena en mi cabeza, sigo sin entender, alguien sabe quien soy.-

Una enfermera se acerca-. Criatura por fin has despertado nos tenias a todos preocupados, no, no intentes hablar, tienes un tuvo en tu garganta te pondrás bien, ha venido toda la prensa para ver a la heroína de Tokio, eres una niña muy valiente..., bueno ahora descansa, dentro de un rato el medico vendrá a verte, duerme niña, duerme.

Espero a que se marchada la enfermera de la habitación, trato de levantar el brazo algo se lo impidió a mejor dicho alguien.- Quien esta ahí- su voz no sonó, aunque quiso emitir un sonido su garganta no emitió nada.- Que me sucede-su mente gritaba.

-No trates de moverte, te harás mas daño, a caso no me recuerdas, no tendría que haberte mandado de regreso a tu mundo, mira lo que ten han hecho, soy un idiota-la voz de un hombre, resonaba en el lugar.- El me conoce capaz que me diga quien soy?.- El hombre seguía a su lado, no lo podía ver-. Como ser�, que aspecto tendr�-. se preguntaba. De repente el hombre se levanto, se acerco a ella, una imágenes se vinieron a su mente, una torre, una arma de fuego, sangre en su cuerpo, una daga, su garganta sangra, su cara .- El me quiso matar, por Dios...Su cuerpo empezó a convulsionar-. Tranquilízate Hitomi, que diablos te sucede, escúchame, soy Van, te acuerdas, tu eres mi princesa... Los aparatos médicos empiezan a volverse locos.

_Que Tal? Aquí tratando de escribir algo coherente, si seguro, esta versión algo oscura (cuando no?) de The vision escaflowne, hace rato que andaba dando vuelta pero por falta de tiempo(andaaaa!) y porque mi maquina anda cuando se le canta ( que bonito siendo Reparadora de PC no se que le pasa a esta maquina:( )...Bueno espero que le guste este primer capitulo, sino ya saben pueden pegarme via Email a esta pagina.- **Nota personal**: Thank for You Kusanagi ( sabes algo, Kyo no esta nada mal, eh... a por cierto en que queda Honey, espero que ya algo de embarazo, te imaginas a Kyo con panza y antojos, genia Orome, seguí escribiendo plis, plis, plis, cuando sea grande quiero ser como vos:)...Essstooooss eees tttoooddoo ammiggossss, nos estamos viendo...Cedrica de Lyrou_

_Otra vez yo, ya descubri que tenia esta maquina, es que necesitaba novio, así que le conseguí, tres por falta de uno, no fuera de joda tenia un problema la placa de video, así que ahora me van a tener mas seguido, ja,ja,ja,ja,ja) por que nunca me sale la risa de mala , buah, buah, ..._

Días después.

Un extraño hecho, conmovió a Japón, La oficial de Policía Hitomi Kanzaki, desapareció del Hospital sin dejar rastro, se cree que fue secuestrada por alguna organización que este involucrada con el incidente en Torre Tokio, recuerden que la oficial Kanzaki se encontraba en grave estado después de una confrontación en piso superior de la Torre.


	2. Capitulo 2

Nueva Esperanza

(Basado en un hecho ficticio) 

Una nueva vida para una Princesa

Un amplio salón varios caballeros reunidos en torno al Rey:

-Rey Van, hemos tratado su enfermedad, pero ni las mas avanzada medicina a logrado que su Majestad recuperada la voz, lamentamos lo sucedido pero...

-Ya lo se, responde Van, en su voz se nota la tristeza.- Hitomi por dios que te han hecho-piensa

-Majestad.-La voz de Serena lo trae a la realidad-Siento irrumpir de esta manera pero se me informo que tengo que reportar cualquier hecho que ocurra ante la princesa...

-Déjenos solos... Los caballeros reunidos ante ellos desaparecen en un instantes.

-Que sucede Serena- se acerca a ella, en este tiempo había cambiado totalmente, no había rastro de Dilandu, incluso se había casado con un noble, cuando su hermano ofreció una buena dote, ahora ella pertenecía a una de las mas noble casas de Asturias.-

-Eh descubierto que la princesa solo se relaciona con los niños.-Serena se sienta en la mesa.-

-Como supiste eso-Pregunta Van mientras se dirige a la puerta.

-Sin querer mi hijo entro a la recamara de Hitomi, lo siento, se que no esta permitido el acceso de extraños a la habitación real, pero en un descuido de mi parte el pequeño entro, Hitomi lo tomo en sus brazos y se puso a jugar con el. Hasta el momento es la única manifestación que a tenido Hitomi, no a querido hablar con ninguna de las cortesanas...

De repente Serena dejo de hablar, miro así la ventana, en súbito movimiento tomo la espada de Van y la clavo al costado de una estatua. Un camaleón cayo herido antes los sorprendidos ojos de Van.

-Que diablos sucede aquí.-Grita Van.

En un segundo los guardias entran capturan al Camaleón.-

-Llévenlo a mazmorra, tengan cuidado con el.-Van se dirige a Serena.

-Te encuentras bien..-Le decía mientras la abraza-Sh, sh, no pasa nada pequeña, no fue tu culpa,.

-Parece que nunca olvidare mi anterior vida, Van.


	3. capitulo 3

Nueva Esperanza

(Basado en un hecho ficticio)

**Todo se olvida...**

Alas, eres un ángel, no te vayas, dime quien soy...alguien me llama pero no entiendo lo que dice... quiero volar como un ángel, así dejo de sufrir... 

Hitomi se encuentra en el borde de la ventana, abre lo brazos, se deja caer hacia el vacío las cortesanas intentan sujetarlas, pero no pueden...

En el aire es atrapada por Van.-Hitomi despierta, amor despierta, por dios que intentaste hacer...

Los ojos de Hitomi permanecían cerrados. Una sonrisa, de pronto unas lagrimas, Hitomi de despierta y le sonríe...Con un pequeño susurro nombra-_Van por fin volviste mi amor..._

_(Esto se parece a la canción de DLG, "Volveré")_

Van la besa, todo parecía volver a la realidad, su princesa volvía a el, sin temor...

Los siguientes días transcurrieron, a Hitomi le parecía un sueño, su vestido de novia parecía sacado de un libro de cuentos, todas las personas que la rodeaban la hacían sentirse querida, pero lo principal era que estaba junto a su amado, Van la complacía en todo, le traía dulces, flores, la invitaba a pasear por los bellos jardines, la besaba con ternura, como extrañaba esos besos...

Una noche antes de la ceremonia, se desata una tormenta.-Que horrible tormenta, piensa mientras se cepilla el pelo ante el espejo, alguien abre la puerta.-Eres tu Serena, acaso no puedes dormir, cuando se da vuelta observa a Van con cara de preocupación-Sucede algo Van-Hitomi empieza a preocuparse, te pasa algo Van?

-Lo siento cariño pero hubo un desborde en Río cercano, necesitan nuestra ayuda, pero... Hitomi le pone un dedo sobre su boca.-no te preocupes Van, ve ayudar a tu gente, pero prométeme que volverás sano y salvo, ne? Y lo besa con tanta pasión que se estaban olvidado de la inundación, cuándo interrumpen en la puerta. Un caballero de unos treinta años, de hermoso rostro, ojos claros como el cielo, y cabello oscuro como la noche se presenta junto a Serena-Tanto apuro Van que no me dejas despedirme de mi amada esposa, y tu te aprovechas,...-no termina de decir la frase cuando Serena le da un corazo en las costillas...

Una hora después, Hitomi y Serena se encuentran tomando te en la cocina

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Serena...- pregunta Hitomi mientras la observa, no había quedado ningún rastro de Dilandu, cuando Van la había presentado, no la podía reconocer, llevaba el cabello largo por debajo de la cintura, y una belleza que en los últimos nueve años había florecido.

-Como logre que alguien se haya fijado en mi-Esta bien que preguntes..Después de que te marchaste nadie se me acercaba a hablarme. Una tarde después de tres años recluida en el castillo por voluntad propia se me presenta un caballero pidiéndome matrimonio, no podía creer lo que me decía, seguro que no me conocía, pero sin esperar mas me dijo que no estaba enamorado de mi sino de la dote que ofreció mi Hermano. La gota que lleno el vaso, escape una noche hacia el bosque de los lamentos. Su comentario se cerro antes las lagrimas.

-Intentaste suicidarte...-pregunta Hitomi ante del silencio de Serena.

-Cuando estaba apunto de dejar este mundo se acerca un hombre, parecía un príncipe de los cuentos que me contaba mi madre.-se ríe..- Me rescato de mi locura, con el me sentía realmente como una princesa, y ahora me siento su reina, Jean nunca supo quien era yo hasta que después de nuestra boda, en la celebración un guardia bebió mas de lo normal y contó mi pasado ante el.- toma un sorbo de te y continuo su relato.- Jean quiso defender mi honor y se batió a duelo contra el guardia. Después de ese incidente nunca mas se hablo de mi pasado.- miro a Hitomi, en la muchacha se reflejo sus ojos, Dilandu ya no existía..._no por ahora_- decía una parte mas oscura de su cerebro.

-Y que es de Allen, desde que llegue aquí no lo he visto...-

-Mi hermano se exilio a lejanas tierras después de que yo me case, creo que no supero que una mujer le haya roto el corazón.

-Uhm, no podía cree, Allen le rompieron el corazón, y quien fue la bruja...- Pregunta Hitomi mientras bosteza, la noche se había vuelto muy larga.-pensaba.

-Tu...- Ante esto Hitomi se ahoga y escupe el poco te que había bebido.

_Nota de Cedrica de Lyrou: Buenas y Santas, como andan gente? Todo tranqui, yo aquí con calor en la oficina tratando de escribir algo coherente pero lo único que sale es...**quiero una pileta, quiero una playa, quiero un negro que me a pantalle** (si es como Kyo, Kenshi, Tokairinn, Shaoran de unos veintidos añitos, Ke-Chan, Rukawa, Mitsuis, se aceptan)Bueno mujer se seria por un minuto, andaaa, creo que ya les di una idea de mi edad,  estoy vieja, Tengo una pregunta a todas las personas que escriben fanfics o dibujan (hasta ahora no conocí a nadie que dibuje) sus series preferidas mas a los yaoi como miércoles describen también las escenas, eh ,eh, o yo soy muy santa o muy boluda pero no me salen mas de dos renglones, así que no esperen la novena maravilla en este relato, eh no me borres, esta bien algo inventare pero no me borres de tu disco...Se dan cuenta que me gusta hablar con ustedes, si a esto le dices hablar, no fuera de joda comuníquense conmigo para pasar chimentos como** –Kyo tuvo un romance fugaz con "EL la Canción" **(corresponde a un personaje de una revista llamada _**LAZER**) _**, o Kurama dejo de lado sus hobbies para formalizar con Hie. **Bueno cosas como estas , perdón, perdón, a los fans de King of the Fight y o los Yuyu Hakusho. Bueno esto fue todo quien les escribe Cedrica de Lyrou, quien les dice , si este mundo se acaba nosotros somos los últimos en enterarnos...Gracias Totales..._


	4. LA VERDAD

La verdad 

_Sangre, mi sangre, tu quien eres, me haces daño, no déjame, ayúdenme, mis sueños por que se van contigo, déjame vivir..._

Van toma entre sus brazos a Hitomi, desde hace cinco minutos intenta despertarla, desde que paso el tercer mes de embarazo (NdLe: los mate, ustedes esperaban la boda, la noche de fiesta, y tomen...XD) le habían vuelto las pesadillas, pero por mas que el le preguntara ella nunca les hablaba de ellos, tampoco le dijo que paso realmente en la Torre de Tokio.- Despierta Hitomi, soy yo Van.

De pronto Hitomi abrió los ojos, un grito salió de su garganta,- No me mates, fue lo ultimo que se escucho, _Hitomi nunca mas volvió a despertar..._

_**Nota de Cedrica de Lyrou**_

_**martes, 22 de enero de 2002.- **Que me contursi , le gusto este final no se lo esperaban, bueno yo tampoco, pero les comento que me quedo dando vuelta una idea por ahí..._

_Ahora me di cuenta que si cuenta las cantidades de párrafos son mas los míos de nota que los del cuento..._

_Bueno gente espero que les haya gustado esto, manden sus comentarios, chimentos, criticas, y gracias a ti que estas leyendo esto... Cedrica de Lyrou_

_Pero Porque no continuarla...jajajajajajaj_


End file.
